


Thank God It's Christmas

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: And teasing, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, more like sexual banter, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: A slight AU where Freddie and Jim had a fling over summer. As Christmas Eve rolls around, he's bored at home. But who else would knock on his door at nearly midnight?





	Thank God It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not quality writing but it was definitely fun to write this. This is absolutely not canon, just a bit of fun with these two idiots. As always, I don't own anything.

Jim’s eyes fluttered shut, the banal murmur of the TV lulling him into a light slumber. It was late on Christmas Eve and yet here he was, laying in front of the TV, impatiently waiting for tomorrow lunchtime when he could finally go out for some human contact. He silently begrudged all his married friends, spending the day with their dearest children and playing happy families. He missed the days of Christmas clubbing, the ridiculous outfits and playing dress up.

 

He stretched out slightly, considering whether to go to bed. The only way to make the time pass quicker is to sleep, to not watch the seconds tick by, each one feeling a hundred years long. He groaned at the sound of loud music from his TV, reaching out blindly and batting at the remote until it stopped. He preferred it to the constant whine of the Christmas songs, but all music to him was unbearable to him when he was trying to sleep.

 

He started to fall farther, finding comfort in the worn couch cushions and the purr of the cat next to his legs.

 

He imagined his ideal Christmas day. No family worries, no kids jumping on the bed at five in the morning to wake him up. No, maybe a glass of champagne instead. Someone equally lazy beside him, someone who would want to exchange gifts in bed because they didn’t want to move from beneath the warm covers. 

 

He jolted from his slumber at the knock of the door. Nobody ever called on him this late at night, especially not on a night like tonight. Everyone he knew was far too sensible, drifting away from him in search of home comforts.

 

He yawned and sat up, taking his time going over to the front door. He didn’t take a moment to consider his hair, his topless state, the fact that he was still half asleep. He undid the latch, swinging it open carefully.

 

He instantly perked up a little when he saw the man in the doorway. He couldn’t remember his name, but could remember the raunchy summer fling that they had had together, could remember scrawling his number on the back of the stranger’s hand, the daily phone calls of when and where. He remembered the backstage passes, the sweaty dressing rooms, winding each other up when there was nothing that either of them could do about it.

 

He remembered the last call, the last that he never realised was the last, the sudden radio silence from the other man.

 

“Freddie.” Jim said quietly, rubbing a hand through his hair self-consciously. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, but he couldn’t deny the excitement that he had at the sight of the other man. His life was more exciting then than it had been since, and the idea that it could be reignited filled him with hope.

 

“What are you doing this evening, darling?” Freddie asked, leaning against the doorway. “Oh my, you look half asleep! Come on, my dear, that’s no way to spend a Saturday night.” A devilish smile passed across his lips, making Jim feel hot. “Pack a bag. You look like you could do with some company.” He let himself in, walking straight into the little house and into the kitchen, switching the kettle on.

 

Jim was left in the hallway, staring at the space that Freddie had occupied. “It’s nearly midnight, Freddie.” He replied, walking back towards the other man.

 

“Exactly!” Freddie replied, tapping his fingers against the kitchen counter. “The night is young. We better make the most of it.” He grinned, rifling through Jim’s cupboards for tea and a mug.

 

Jim found himself laughing as he walked up the stairs,  _ accidentally  _ packing his tightest clothes, the ones that had made Freddie go crazy in summer.  _ Two could play this game _ . He changed into something a little more appropriate and moved back down the stairs, half expecting this to be some hallucination and to find an empty kitchen.

 

Freddie was sat on the counter, halfway through his mug. His face lit up when he saw Jim ready to go, regarding each part of his body carefully through the steam of the cup near his face.

 

Jim walked over to him, tilting his face up and kissing him slowly. Freddie put the mug down, reaching up to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “I knew you’d be up for a little Christmas fun.” He purred, tugging him down a little further.

 

***

 

Jim cracked an eye open, not on the same couch that he was expecting. He was completely expecting that to have been a good dream, his sex drive taking over his brain.

 

What he didn’t expect was a sleeping man against his chest, and two sets of clothes spread across the floor around them. He also didn’t expect to wake up amongst silk sheets with morning sunlight flooding the room, a world away from his own dark bedroom at home with its beautiful views of a brick wall.

 

He stretched out and Freddie murmured, gripping hold of him tighter. And God, was he beautiful in this light, looking totally fucked out, red lipped and gorgeous. Jim ran his fingers through his hair, grinning to himself as he let his head hit the pillow again. He had been reminded of why he missed those summer nights.

 

Freddie yawned as he woke up, one eye opening and then another to look at Jim. He had that same look of pleasant surprise, the joy of waking up with someone else on Christmas morning. “Good morning, darling.” He said roughly, leaning up to kiss Jim lightly. “Care to tell me what happened last night?” He asked, stretching out before pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

 

“I think you ought to tell me, Mr Mercury.” Jim purred, cupping Freddie’s face gently as he kissed back. “You had me on some pretty strong stuff last night.”

 

“You weren’t complaining.” Freddie replied, throwing the sheets to one side as he stood up, grabbing a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes from a cabinet to the side of them.

 

Jim stared unashamedly at the other man’s naked figure, biting his lower lip slightly. “You’ve got bruises on your ass.” He announced with a smirk, pulling Freddie back down and kissing him before taking the bottle from him and popping it open.

 

“You spoil me.” Freddie replied, slowly climbing into Jim’s lap and putting the glasses to one side. “And I guess I ought to return the favour, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - if you did, please drop me a comment and leave some kudos. If you have any requests, feel free to drop them below or on my tumblr /immistermercury!


End file.
